


They're Mutants Your Honor

by boyponyo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Dadza, Foster Care, Found Family, Highschool AU, Multi, Older Brother Techno, Other, Superpowers, They have superpowers, made this while watching x-men, niki can bake, purpled has a role pog, sally maybe??, sapnap has a role, some george slander, theyre sibling your honor, tommy and wilbur fight, tommy has a cat pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyponyo/pseuds/boyponyo
Summary: Dadza fosters Tommy, but they have powers and he has to help Tommy with his. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So im gonna try to write this. I don't know if it will be any good but I hope you enjoy! Also comments are welcomed. :) also i have an email where anyone could send anything. positive things, problems, picture of your animals, or even questions and i will try to get back to you. the email:boyponyo1@gmail.com twitter:boyponyo_

Tommy sat there waiting for what felt like a century. The clock on the wall ticked, like it was taunting him, asking him to do something. There was a distant clacking sound and he could hear the joyful cheers of the kids outside. He was never one for getting along. He suddenly heard the click of the doorknob opening and he whipped his head to face the door. 

“Tommy, it looks like we found someone to take you in,” matron slid into the chair behind the desk, sighing, “This time, try to make it last longer than two days. He’ll be here in a few hours, get your stuff together and meet me in the lobby by noon.” 

Tommy stood, the chair screeching in protest. He nodded his head slightly before pushing the chair in, and exiting the room. He knew not to expect much, because doing that only put unknown expectations on the people who eventually fail to meet them. A kid, Roger, bumps into his torso, before quickly apologizing and going back to whatever he was doing beforehand. Tommy starts the small walk back to his room thinking about how this “new beginning” is going to go. 

As he reaches for the doorknob of his room, the door swings open, revealing a boy, not much younger than him. “What did matron need you for?” 

“Ya know, the usual. Someone is coming to tend to their bruised ego by trying to fix a broken kid.” 

“Maybe try to at least entertain this one for more then two days, yeah?”

“Sure. As long as you watch the younger kids for me, Deal?”

“Deal.” Luke made way for the door, stopping only to look back at Tommy, then quickly shuffled out of the room. Tommy gathered his supplies starting with the money he kept stashed in a hollow clock that he had gotten a few years prior. He stuffed the rest of his important items in a ragged bag, sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He must’ve zoned out because when he finally looked down his watch displayed 11:30. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the lobby. 

“Ah, Tommy, nice for you to join us,” matron cast a smile that she only wore to impress people, “These are the kind men you’ll be staying with,” she turned looking towards the three men stood behind her. 

“Hiya, names Philza but you can call me Phil,” A sort of grunt came from behind the blonde man. There was a buff looking man with long pink hair that came down to the middle of his back. He was wearing a cream colored button up with black slacks. A singular chain earring with a green emerald hung from his left ear. Next to him stood a taller male with curly-ish brown hair. He wore a daffodil colored crewneck to match with his beanie. The light blue jeans worked well with his black converse. The same earring hung from his right ear and the glasses he wore were balanced on the edge of his nose. “Oh, those are my sons.” 

“Hi, my name is Techno,” The pink hair man replied, glancing towards the man next to him, “And this is my twin Wilbur.” 

“As you already know, my name's Tommy,” Tommy turned finally taking in the older man. He wore a nice green t-shirt and blue jeans. Over his shirt there was a black zip up and he matched Wilbur in shoes. He also had the same earring on his left ear and he had a green and white striped bucket hat, “Nice to meet you.”

“He just has a few more papers to sign and then you can be on your way. Mr. Craft if you could please come with me,” matron started walking towards her office door, while Phil lingered behind. 

“Tech, can you take them to the cafeteria till I’m done?” Phil hurried along to catch up with matron while Techno turned to Tommy expectantly. 

“It’s just down the hall,” He explained as he started walking towards the double doors. The two men besides him matched his place, glancing towards one another as if they were talking in a language only the two of them spoke. As they sat down at a table Wilbur stretched as if he was having the most boring day. 

“Look here, I have no interest in trying to befriend you. You will be just another add on to an already full house,” Techno just looked towards the table as Wilbur continued talking, “So don’t even think that you have a chance.”

Techno finally looked at his brother, nudging him as his brows knitted together. “Wil that was a bit harsh.” 

A quiet snicker escaped Tommy’s mouth, “Look I’m used to the whole tough guy act but at least the others were less of a dick then you are. I’ve just met you and you’re already telling me to fuck off. Well I didn’t plan on staying, I’m just trying to please dear ole matron so if you think I’m going to try and play some sort of fucked up game of house, you’re wrong,” Tommy stood, looking at the pink haired male, “You seem alright so thanks for trying, get some food and I’ll see you in the hall.” 

As Tommy neared the door Techno faced his brother, “Wil I don’t know what's up with you and frankly I don’t care. You didn’t have to say that, dad is doing this for a reason, so I suggest you fix your attitude before dad comes back or you’re gonna have a lot more problems than jealousy.” Techno stood and started walking towards the door, “Toms, wait up.” 

Wilbur sighed in annoyance and pushed himself out of his chair, mumbling, as he hurried to meet his dad. As he reached the lobby he found Tommy and Techno talking. As Tommy let out a laugh Wilbur felt as though he was getting replaced, and a small spark of hatred grew in his chest, but as Techno looked at him and waved slightly the spark diminished, “Maybe I was wrong.”

Meanwhile Phil was signing papers while talking to the matron. “Tommy isn’t like most kids, he’s a little troubled. He acts out and tends to run, so what I’m asking is, are you sure?”

Phil had a soft smile as he responded, “I am. Wil and Techno were just like him. They just needed someone to care for them, and well I like to think that my heart is big enough. I feel as though Tommy is, how do I put this, special. 

“Well if that’s how you feel, I’m truly happy that you are taking him in. Just sign here and you’re free to go.” 

Phil walks out to find Techno and Tommy talking and scans the area around to find Wil walking down the hall towards them. He wonders if something had happened in the 30 minutes he had been gone. Walking towards Techno he nods slightly towards matron and faces Tommy, “Well it’s time to head home, yeah?”


	2. home??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Craft household is finally revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy guess what? another chapter lmao.

The ride to Phil’s house was almost silent except for the quiet hum of the radio. “We’ll have to go shopping to get you some basics,” Phil mentioned as they turned left. “Oh, and we could always repaint your room if you don’t like the color.” 

Tommy looked out the window as he said, “I’m sure it’s fine the way it is. There’s no need to do all this,” he could hear the music from Wilbur’s headphones and the pages of Techno’s book flipping. 

“It’s really no problem. I just want you to feel comfortable,” the tone in Phils voice was kind, lighthearted, almost as though he was talking to a young child. It was intended to make Tommy feel welcomed but it only caused a slight frown to form on his face. A slight drizzle started and the sky darkened slightly. “Ah, didn’t know it was supposed to rain.” 

No one else spoke till they reached the driveway of their home. It was long and twisty, bending around trees, till it reached the opening of the surrounding forest, revealing a house that could fit almost all of the homes he had been in inside it. There was a nice pond in the front and the deck was surrounded by flowers and bushes. The sight of it made Tommy’s stomach flip. A quiet almost whispered “Wow,” slipped out of his mouth and a smile settled on Phil’s lips as he pulled in the garage. The drizzle had since gotten stronger and it started raining. 

“Techno here will show you your room, tomorrow we’ll take you to the school to enroll you, and go shopping,” Phil opened the door which led into the kitchen. He set his keys on the island and opened the fridge, “You can take your shoes off there. Want a water?” 

“Sure,” Tommy catches the water and slips his feet out of his red shoes. Wilbur had already made his way upstairs and Techno was standing in the hallway that led to the living room and staircase. 

“Your room is upstairs, the bathroom is right across it,” Tommy quickly shuffles to catch up to Techno as they walk up the stairs. As they reach the top floor Techno explains the layout, “This first door is Phils, and then the one at the very end is Wilburs. Mines the closest one to Wilburs and yours is the one across from that white door, which is, as you already know, the bathroom.”

They reached Tommys door and Techno opened it to reveal an average size room with a queen size bed. The walls were painted a light cherry color, and the bedding was a dark grey. There was oak wood flooring with a simple grey rug, and blackout curtains hung on the wall. There was a dresser with a T.V. that was connected to an Xbox and the closet had sliding mirror doors. Lastly there was a desk in the corner with a pen holder, “We didn’t put any posters up because we don’t know what you like but you’re free to put anything you want up. Also if you need help trying to figure out how to use the Xbox or the shower just ask,” and with that Techno exited the room. 

“Holy shit,” the amazement shown in Tommy’s eyes as he scanned the room. Tommy had never really had a T.V. let alone one of his own. He liked the color on the wall and he wondered how they had known he liked the color red. The rain outside had slowed back down to a drizzle. He sat his bag on the bed and started unpacking the few items he owned. 

He heard a distant creak of a door followed by light footsteps. They passed by his door and the breath he didn’t realized he was holding escaped his mouth. “Boys, dinners done!” Phil called from downstairs as the smell of pizza drifted upstairs. Tommy opened his door and walked towards the stairs, meeting Techno on the landing. Tommy hurried down the stairs and into the dining room, “Pick any seat you want.” 

Techno sat to the left of phil, and Tommy chose the seat next to him, which left him staring at Wilbur, who only gave him a quick glare before grabbing a slice of pizza. Phil and Techno were having a conversation about some book they’d read when Phil mentioned that he was an english teacher at the school they attended. Tommy finished his slices before asking, “What time do you plan on going shopping tomorrow?” 

A simple, “Whenever you wake up,” was tossed in his direction. “Feel free to head up to bed if you like, or you can take a shower, I'm sure Techno has some clothes you can use for pajamas,” with a nod Tommy excused himself and headed towards the bathroom. 

After he was done in the shower he wrapped himself in a towel and went across the hall to find a pair of clothes sitting on his bed, alongside a clock. A note lay on top that said _the clock is in-case you wanna set an alarm, there’s a button on the side to set it. Sleep tight. _Tommy set his alarm for noon and quickly changed into the borrowed clothes. He put his bag on the ground besides the bed and jumped under the covers.__

__He laid there for hours, hoping for sleep to come to him, only to hear a soft whistle that captured his attention. It seemed like it was calling to him, asking him things that he didn’t hold the answer to. He quickly got up and crept to the door at the very end of the hall. Once he reached the door, the whistle seemed to bloom into words, repeating the phrase, outside, over and over.__

____When Tommy awoke the next morning he found himself outside in a pile of mud._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know when im gonna update this because it is the weekend but hopefully soon


	3. shopping trip with dadza and big brother techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go shopping and the introduction of a few new characters happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't understand how to bold and stuff correctly lmao.

Tommy opened his eyes to find himself laying in the backyard with no idea how he got there. There was mud smudged on his cheek and his clothes cracked whenever he moved. The sun blinded him as he looked around. His mind was still hazy and he didn’t want to be out there longer then he had to be. With the ache of his bones he pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet. 

The mud squashed under his feet, and his shoes left imprints in the ground. When he turned the doorknob, leftover mud from his hands stuck to it. He kicked his shoes off on the deck and walked in. 

Phil heard the door open and looked to see who was there. He didn’t expect to see his youngest covered in mud, “Hey Toms, you alright?” 

Tommy heard his name being called and looked up to find Phil standing in the hall to the kitchen, “Yeah, I’m good. Just a little confused.” 

“Why were you outside so early?” A quick laugh escaped his mouth as if to ease the young boy. 

“I just kinda woke up there, sleeping walking I guess.”

“Oh well, just wash up and breakfast will be done when you come back down and we can head over to the store.”

“Sounds like a plan big man.” Tommy hurried to grab a change of clothes before hoping in the shower. 

Phil turned back around to finish the pancakes he had been making. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, _Sleepwalking? Is it really that or could it be.._ Phil shook the thought from his head and plated the pancakes. He grabbed the syrup from the cupboard and set it on the dining table. He gathered the plates and silverware and sat down waiting for his sons to join him. 

__Wilbur was having a good day so far, and when the memories from yesterday flooded his mind a permanent smirk plastered itself onto his face. With a groan he lifted his head off the pillow and walked to his dresser grabbing a light blue sweater and some blue jeans. He quickly changed and combed through his hair before heading downstairs, the smirk never leaving his face._ _

__When Phil saw Wils face the doubt in his mind had left. He now knew that Tommy wasn’t sleep walking, but it was Wilburs doing. A look of disapproval made its way onto his face and when his eyes met Wils, Wilbur’s face dropped. He was about to say something when Tommy walked into the room, so instead he cast a look towards him and Wilbur showed he understood what he meant with a slight nod towards Phil.__

____

__When Wilbur saw Tommy enter the room his smirk returned and he tossed “Hey raccoon, good to see you not smeared in mud,” over his shoulder._ _

____

__“I’m not a raccoon you string bean bitch.”_ _

____

__“Yeah, you're more like a child.”_ _

____

__“I’m only three inches shorter than you, not to mention you like one grade older than me.”_ _

____

__“Ah, but still two years older.”_ _

____

__“Alright that’s enough boys. Come sit down, I’m sure Technos almost done getting ready.” Phil’s voice carried into the kitchen and the boys shut up almost immediately. Techno’s footsteps could be heard from the dining room and when he entered only Tommy looked up._ _

____

__“Hey Techno.”_ _

____

__“Hey Toms, I didn’t hear you get up this morning.”_ _

____

__“Yeah I woke u-”_ _

____

__“He woke up on the lawn,” Wilbur interrupted, smirk still present. Tommy only acknowledged the interruption with a quick glare at Wilbur before returning to his food. Techno glanced at Phil only to be answered with an annoyed stare. He knew that his father was annoyed with his twin but wouldn’t bring it up while Tommy was around so he simply sat down and started to eat._ _

____

__When they were finished Phil sent Tommy to finish getting ready for the day. He cast a quick glance towards Techno and then looked towards Wilbur, “Hey, Wil do you mind if we talk for a minute?”_ _

____

__“Yeah no problem dad.” Phil and Wilbur went into the living and sat on the sofa._ _

____

__“I just wanted to talk to you about last night. I know that you’re the reason Tommy woke up outside. You know you’re not supposed to do that, and honestly Wil it was his first day. I thought you would be better than this. So knowing that you knew the rules and still decided to break them, you’re grounded. Leave your phone on the counter and go get ready.”_ _

____

__“But dad, it was a harmless prank, it’s not like he got hurt or anything!”_ _

____

__“No buts, you know what you did. Now stop arguing.”_ _

____

__“Fine, but I’m not going shopping.” and with that Wilbur headed to his room, not leaving time for Phil to respond._ _

____

__Phil had started the car and called for the boys. Techno arrived first, wearing a signature gold chain necklace. He was wearing a similar outfit to the one from the day before, the only difference being the button up was a forest green. Next Tommy arrived, an almost immediately called dibs on shotgun._ _

____

__Techno had put on his 70’s playlist and Phil was humming along to a random song. Tommy stared out the window, taking in the small towns sights, until he found himself rolling down the window and sticking his head out. It smelt like fresh bread and lavender. The town was nice. It had a homey feel to it, one that couldn’t be produced with fake friendliness. The houses looked mundane but didn’t truly lack the excitement most towns do. Phil turned down the music as they pulled into the parking lot._ _

____

__They skimmed through the aisles browsing for items that Tommy liked. Phil took him to the clothing aisle and picked out a few outfits and school supplies. He asked Techno to take Tommy to get a few toys and a phone while he went and picked up some groceries. At first Tommy tried to refuse the phone but Phil said it was necessary and it would be easier for everyone to communicate. They decided to meet back up closer to the cash registers. While Phil was looking for some food to make for dinner this week he ran into Puffy, one of his friends, and the school counselor. “Hey, Phil! It’s nice seeing you outside school. How’ve you been?”_ _

____

__“Ah, ya know. I’ve just fostered another kid. He’s really sweet.”_ _

____

__“Is he… ya know?”_ _

____

__“Yeah, from what I’ve heard. I just have to find out what he is exactly.”_ _

____

__“I can help. Maybe it has something to do with emotions, like mine.”_ _

____

__“Sure, did you bring one of your gremlins with you or are you flying solo today?”_ _

____

__“Only Dream. He should be somewhere around here, he might be at check out already though.”_ _

____

__“Oh I’m supposed to meet the kids there too, so i guess i can introduce you both then.” Phil and Puffy headed towards check out and met up with Techno and Tommy. Tommy looked confused at the sight of Puffy but Techno's monotone expression shifted into a small smile._ _

____

__Puffy gave Techno a hug then turned towards Tommy holding out her hand. When Tommy grabbed her hand a surge of both negative and positive emotions flooded Puffy. She felt scared, nervous, almost trapped, but at the same time relieved, excited, and longing. Tommys hand seemed to warm up and the anxiety he had been experiencing since his arrival had somewhat lessened. She did her best to try and hid the look on her face, but Phil saw the quick frown that appeared._ _

____

__“Hi, I’m Cara, but most people call me Puffy.”_ _

____

__“Hey, I’m Tommy, it's nice to meet you.”_ _

____

__“You seem like a lovely kid. My oldest should be around somewhere,” no later than three seconds later a dirty blonde haired kid came running around the corner, almost running into Techno. “Ah, speak of the devil.”_ _

____

__“Hey mom,” Dream looked at the people next to his mom, “Ah Techno and Phil, nice to see you. Who’s the kid?”_ _

____

__“I’m Tommy.”_ _

____

__“A man of many words I take it,” looking at his mom, Dream decided he was going to introduce the kid to town in his own, very unique, way. “Mom, Phil, you don’t mind if I talk to the kid for a few minutes? Ya know, get to know him and all, seeing as we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together.”_ _

____

__“Sure but be quick because I’m sure that Phil has to get going,” with their approval he slung an arm around Tommy’s shoulder and guided him towards a more reserved area. Tommy glanced around until he locked eyes with Techno, hoping that the older boy would help him somehow, but Techno stood still only giving him a reassuring look, before turning and engaging in a conversation with Phil and Puffy._ _

____

__Dream placed both hands on Tommy’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. “Alright Tommy, I think it’s only fair that since I was the first one to meet you outside of Phil and his kids, it’s my duty to welcome you to town,” Tommy’s brain felt fuzzy and his body had stiffened. “Okay, I need you to steal that pack of gum, I’ve been needing some and mom just refuses to buy me any,” a sigh slipped out his mouth. “She keeps saying I give it out too fast. But now that you’re here I guess I don’t need her to buy me any.” Dream released his shoulders and gave him a huge smile. The phrase **don’t disappoint me kid** echoes through his brain. He felt the need to comply. _ _

____

__Puffy called for Dream when Phil started to get in line. They said their goodbyes and Dream handed Tommy a slip of paper with his number on it. Tommy shoved the number in his back pocket and hurried to catch up with the others, but felt the sudden urge to stop while passing but the aisles with the candy on display._ _

____

__His hand lifted and he felt as though it had a mind of its own. It was itching to take the pack of gum that was sitting in one of the lower containers. The plastic crinkled under the pressure of his fingers. He quickly unwrapped the gum and shoved it in his pocket, throwing the plastic away. He managed to reach Phil and Techno when they started bagging the groceries, he quickly apologized and helped with the remaining groceries._ _

____

__The ride home was quiet except for Phil’s humming every now and then. The weather was nice and a small breeze passed through Tommy’s hand, as if it was happy, and the smell of fresh bread had shifted to one of cookies that had just been taken out of the stove._ _

____

__When they arrived home they found the house was pitch dark. Phil turned the main entrance light on before going upstairs to check on Wilbur. Techno and Tommy walked into the kitchen and found a note laying on the counter where Phil usually leaves his keys. **Gone to Sallys. Won't be home tonight.-W** “Dad, Wils gone to Sallys!” Techno shouted so Phil could hear him from upstairs. _ _

____

__“Who the fuck is Sally?”_ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the families are a little weird but i think they fit, also minx was added.


	4. Antfrost Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clingy duo time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gonna be shorter then normal. i just wanted to put something out because it had been over a week since the last post lol. recently got into Stray Kids though. also i have an email where anyone could send anything. positive things, problems, picture of your animals, or even questions and i will try to get back to you. 
> 
> the email:boyponyo1@gmail.com
> 
> twitter:boyponyo_

When Phil entered the kitchen he quickly picked up the note and crumpled it into a ball. “Sally is Wil’s girlfriend. Her and her family live down the street and sometimes when Wil and I get into a fight he like to stay over there.” 

“And you just let him?” A look of confusion crossed Tommy’s face. 

“Why wouldn’t I? Oh, you might like her younger brother Conner. He’s in your grade. Can you put your school stuff upstairs and then meet me in like ten minutes so we can go register you?” Phil cast Tommy a quick glance before putting the groceries away. 

Tommy took two steps at a time, still mildly confused. He set the empty school bag on the ground and placed the plastic bag with the items they had bought on top of it. He plopped down on the edge of his bed, and sighed. The clock seemed to slow down, and time seemingly stopped. After about seven minutes Tommy started to head downstairs to meet Phil. 

The car ride was a bit longer then the ride to the store, but it was very relaxing, especially to Tommy, who had felt like worms were crawling in his stomach. The school was a normal looking school, except for the surplus of windows by the front lobby. There were bushes that lined the pavement that lead to the main doors, and by the front of the building there were flower beds filled with different colored tulips. 

The inside of the building had a formal look to it. The walls were a very pure white and there was dark grey carpeting. There was a nice looking lady sitting behind the desk, and when she saw Phil walk in, a broad smile crossed her face. “Phil, it’s lovely to see you! What are you here for?” 

“Hi Hannah, I’m here to register Tommy.” 

“Ah, hi Tommy, I’m Mrs. Rose, but you can call me Hannah,” the smile on her face reached her eyes, and she stuck out her hand waiting for Tommy to shake it. 

“Hey,” Tommy shook her hand before backing up and moving slightly behind Phil. 

“Okay I just need you to sign some paper, oh and Antfrost and his kids are here if you would like for one of them to give him a tour.” 

“That would be lovely,” Phil turns to look at Tommy and says, “While I sign these papers one of my friends' kids are gonna give you a tour. They all go here and I’m pretty sure one of them are in your grade.” Hannah made an announcement over the loudspeaker, calling for the other family. 

A few minutes later a shorter kid walked in. He had messy wavy brown hair and was wearing a green button up with a pair of blue jeans. There were bee patches on the pocket of the button up, and on the side of his black converse. A few seconds later a slightly taller girl with pink hair and glasses opened the door. She was wearing a black turtleneck, and a dark grey skirt on. The fishnets on her legs had little jewels on them. “Tubbo, you can’t just run off like that, you know dad worries!” 

“But Niki, I just wante-”

“No buts. It’s fine, next time wait for everyone else.” A quiet sigh left his mouth as he nodded and turned to look towards Phil. A smile crossed his face as he clasped his hands together in the front of his body. 

“Mr. Craft, I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Tubbo, you know you can call me Phil outside of class, and here to enroll Tommy over here.” Tommy felt relieved at the lack of the word son in the conversation and stepped out slightly behind Phil and cast a small wave. The shorter male, supposedly named Tuboo, scanned Tommy, and then stuck out his hand, as if saying the wave was unusual for him. 

“Names Toby, but most people call me Tubbo.” Tommy was confused about the name, but shook his hand anyway. “It’s nice meeting you.” Tommy tilted his head forward, like he was saying you too, and then looked towards Hannah. 

“Tubbo, do you mind giving Tommy a tour since you’re in the same grade.” As Hannah was finishing her sentence two figures appeared in the doorway, a small laugh escaped the shorter but older figure. He was wearing a floral button up with a salmon colored t-shirt underneath. He had dark blue jeans on and his glasses had black frames. When he saw Tubbo his expression turned serious. 

“Toby, what did I tell you last time!” 

“I’m sorry dad, I was excited that's all. Plus Hannah wants me to give the new kid a tour,” an apologetic smile crossed his face before turning towards Tommy. When his dad finally noticed the other boy and Phil he stuck his hand out towards Tommy. 

“Hi, you must be the kid staying at Phils?” 

“The names Tommy.”

“My names Antfrost, you seem like a nice kid, oh and this is my other kid Eret.” 

“Hey, I’m Eret. I go by they/them just so you know.” A smile crossed his face. They wore a green cottagecore dress with a flower crown. 

Tommy nodded then scanned their outfit and mentions, “I like your outfit, its really cool.” 

A warm feeling pooled in Phils chest and he the conformation he had needed was there. He knew the others would like Tommy, and that it’d feel like he’d always been there.


End file.
